Good Service
by laurelweaves
Summary: The work of the Hale family's newest servant is of a more pleasurable nature than she expected. Lemons! R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: The work of the Hale family's newest servant is of a more pleasurable nature than she expected. Lemons! R&R.**

**A/N: Please enjoy this lemon-y fic. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or its characters. If you are less than eighteen years of age, DO NOT READ THIS.**

* * *

**Rosalie's P.O.V.**

The sun shone brightly on a particularly lovely Saturday morning in August, and I opened my eyes with a smile. All around me were testaments to my perfect life. One thousand count Egyptian sheets, chandelier made from gold, a bedroom the size of an apartment...only the best for Rosalie Hale, daughter of the richest man in New York state.

I glanced at the white iPhone on my side table, decorated with real diamonds, and read the text message sent to me by my father.

_Good morning sweetheart!_

_I had to go into work for the day. I'm sorry, but we're going to have to cancel our lunch._

_Isabella, your new servant, begins today. She has explicit instructions to see to your pleasure._

_With love, Dad._

I snorted. Typical. Always the workaholic, my father. My lips curved upward at the mention of the fresh meat. My father was in the habit of hiring pretty, young things and it was always fun to see how much heat they could handle.

I sat up in my bed and stretched my arms above my head. "Isabella! Isabella!" I hollered. "Isabella! Get in here right _now_!"

A long, brown haired girl, with chocolate brown eyes, of about eighteen years old entered my room quietly. Her black t-shirt and black pants, the standard uniform for all employees at the Hale mansion, clung snugly to her breasts and deliciously shaped ass. My usual breakfast of eggs, sausage, and hash browns on a sterling silver tray in her hands.

I licked my lips in anticipation, both at the food and the girl in front of.

"Mr. Hale mentioned that you liked to take your breakfast as soon as you wake up. Is this correct?" she inquired politely, her voice soft and smooth.

"Yes. And, tomorrow, I expect that you arrive in my bedroom more promptly." I snapped, pulling my long, lean legs from beneath my gold covers. My hot pink sleep shorts rode up a bit, and my slim stomach peeked up from beneath my white tank top. "You are also to refer to me as 'ma'am' in every instance. Now, give me my breakfast."

"I apologize, ma'am. I will do better tomorrow," Isabella responded, walking over to my bed, her hips swaying. She opened the tiny, silver stand from beneath the tray and placed it over my lap. "Is there anything else I might do for you, ma'am?"

"Yes. I like to have my feet massaged as I eat every morning."

She raised an eyebrow and looked at me as if I were insane. "Are you serious?"

"I never kid about foot massages." I lifted a foot in her direction. "You may sit on the edge of my bed as you do so. Make it slow and good."

Isabella sat on the edge of my bed gingerly, took my right foot in both her hands, and placed it between her upper thighs. She stroked her hands from my ankle and over the top of my foot, letting her thumbs curve underneath to hug the balls. She repeated this a second time with a bit more pressure. Her hands moved to my toes. She rubbed the pad of each individually, and rubbed the arch gently.

She moved my foot into a flexed position. Isabella's thumbs pressed gently into the balls of my foot, and kneaded gently. She moved her hands downward to the arch of my foot. Isabella's hands kneaded gently at first, then with a bit more pressure. I moaned quietly around my mouthful of hash browns. Isabella moved my right foot back onto my mattress and repeated her ministrations on my left foot.

Then, she took both feet into her lap. With her right hand, she kneaded the arch of my right foot. My left arch was massaged with her left hand. Isabella alternated between kneading the arch and the balls of my feet. She went from using feather light touches to massaging with a bit more pressure.

I paused in the eating of my breakfast to moan even louder. "So good. That feels so good." If this is how her fingers felt on my feet, I couldn't wait to see what they could do to my shoulders, my back... my ass, my breasts, my clit. I quickly stuffed the rest of my food in my mouth, Isabella continuing at my feet.

After I finished my meal, I placed the tray on my side table. Isabella moved to collect it. I clucked my tongue and shook my head at her. "Ah, ah, ah. I have other...jobs for you to complete at this moment." My lips curved upward into a smirk.

"What might I do for you ma'am?" She turned to face me, her hands clasped together and back straight.

"First, you will fix my hair into a ponytail." I handed her the black hair tie my golden curls had fallen out of during the night and turned to face the wall opposite her. She quickly did as she was told. "For the next thing, we will have to go into another room." My lips curved into a deeper smirk with anticipation.

I rose from my bed, removed my tank top and sleep shorts, and tossed them into the hamper beside my closet door. "Follow me," I ordered as I entered one of the doors leading from my bedroom. Pass the door was a turquoise room with a white, massage table. I hopped onto it. "You will put those nimble hands and fingers of yours to good use." I settled myself on my stomach, settled my arms in front of my face, and placed my chin onto them.

I turned to my left, where Isabella stood at the door, dumbfounded. "You had best hurry your way over here to give me a damn good back massage if you don't want to switch your current job for a crappy, minimum wage one," I snapped. That comment snapped her out of her trance.

"Yes, ma'am," she responded, clearly uncomfortable with the situation, but not uncomfortable enough to forgo the more than generous salary my father is paying her. I faced forward and closed my eyes, smiling in anticipation of her fingers on my shoulders.

Isabella placed her hands gently on my shoulders. Her touch was feather light at first, but then she began to add pressure as she alternated between kneading my shoulders and neck. "There is oil on the table by the window. I want you to use oil," I ordered.

She moved quickly to retrieve the bottle of massage oil and back to the table. Isabella snapped the bottle cap open, poured a bit of lotion on her hands, rubbed them together, and returned to kneading my shoulders and neck. I moaned at the sensation.

"Harder, ma'am?" she inquired.

Just as I was about to comment on the double meaning, Isabella kneaded a particularly tight knot. I moaned louder. "Fuck, yes." I sounded like a first rate whore as she continued to massage. Her hands flattened out as they moved over the entire expanse of my back.

"Stop for a minute," I ordered. Isabella moved a couple of inches from the table. I made quick work of removing my black, lacy bra and panties set. She averted her eyes, as I returned to my position on the table. "Back to work," I ordered. I glanced at her quickly, noticing her slight intake of breath and the bright blush creeping up her cheeks as she took sight of my naked body. Isabella placed her hands on my shoulders and kneaded with a bit more pressure.

Her hands brushed across my lower back. "Go lower and knead," I ordered. Her hands moved to just above my ass. "Lower! I want you to massage my ass."

"You cannot be serious." She paused her movements.

"Now! Do it now or you will be fired!"

Isabella sighed and conceded to my wishes. Her hands moved to my ass, kneading gently at first, then with more pressure. "Put more oil on your hands!" She did as she was told and returned to kneading my ass. I moaned at the sensation.

"Stop for a second," I told her. I flipped onto my back, placed my hands beneath my head, and smirked at my obviously uncomfortable, but utterly sexy new servant. "Come here," I ordered. Isabella stepped closer uncertainly.

"What would you like for me to do now, ma'am?" she inquired, her eyes trained on hardened nipples, and her voice slightly breathless.

"Since you seem to have such a _fascination _with my breasts, you may massage them next." At her hesitation, I grabbed her smooth hands and placed one of each of my large mounds. To get her started, I moved her hands in a kneading way.

After she got going, I dropped my arms to the table. Isabella kneaded my breasts, gently at first, but progressively harder with each minute. As her left hand continued massaging, her right moved to my right nipple and tweaked it roughly. I moaned. She moved her right hand to my other nipple and tweaked them both at the same time, causing me to moan even louder.

"Your mouth! Use you mouth! _Now_." Isabella moved her head to my breasts obediently and teasingly licked around my right breast. With each time her tongue moved around my breast, it came closer to my nipple. Once she reached my nipple, her tongue passed over it with an increased amount of pressure. At the same time, her left hand returned to my other breast. As she tugged on my left tipple, she bit down on my right nipple.

"Fuck!" I screamed, feeling myself getting wetter and wetter. "To the bedroom." I ordered her. "Lay down on the bed."

Isabella followed my instructions quickly. I positioned my clit over top of her face. "Use your mouth on my clit with your mouth and massage my ass with your hands!" I ordered, lowering my clit onto her mouth. Her hands moved to my ass and kneaded gently, as her tongue licked my juices eagerly. "Harder! Rub my ass harder!" I screeched. "Suck on my clit!" I alternated between loud moans and screams of pleasure.

Her teeth bit down on my clit and I orgasmed. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!" I screamed, as euphoric pleasure settled over my body. I collapsed onto the other side of my bed, panting heavily. I glanced over at Isabella, who had turned on her side to face me. I smirked. "Good work, my little serving _wench_. My brother will be most pleased to have a turn with your services."

**A/N:** I may or may not continue...let me know what you think in a review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Nobody under eighteen should be reading this. S. Meyer owns Twilight, not me. **

**Isabella's P.O.V.**

The time was nearing six o'clock, as I walked nervously toward the pool house of the Hale mansion. Miss Rosalie, my employer's daughter, had said that her older brother, Jasper would require my presence for a party. Although I hoped the work I would do for him would be of a typical nature, I had reason to believe that it would be of a more pleasurable sort.

My cheeks reddened and my panties grew wet at the act I had performed with Miss Rosalie had committed this morning. It was both uncomfortable and slightly erotic at the same time. I knocked at the door hesitantly.

A tall, muscular man with blond, curly hair, of about twenty years, opened the door. He looked me up and down, as though I were a piece of meat he were about to devour. He smirked appreciatively after he completed his inspection. "You must be Isabella. Come in. I have been in desperate _need _of your services."

"Yes, sir." I responded obediently. He nodded his appreciation at the address and led me into the main room, where a large poker table was set up. My jaw dropped. Around it sat seven guys of about Jasper's age. In the laps of a few of them were girls of my own age, in various states of undress, gyrating against their very obvious erections. Some had girls massaging their shoulders in an erotic fashion as they thought out their next move. The worst, in my opinion, had girls on their knees, tending to their cocks, both with their hands and mouths.

Jasper took a seat at the head of the table, smirked at me, and patted his lap. "Come on over, Isabella, and show me what you can do."

Although I was not keen on the idea, losing my job at the Hale mansion could cost me the chance to attend Harvard – my dream school. One summer working here will finance the majority of my education at the prestigious school. For a girl who was determined to get her education, I would not pass up any means to get there, no matter how morally unsound.

"Yes, sir," I responded, walking over to him obediently. I lifted my right leg over his lap and leaned my chest far enough away so that my breasts were not touching his body. "How would you like me to begin, sir?"

"Hearing you call me 'sir' in that sexy voice of yours is so fucking hot," he murmured, gripping my ass tightly in his hands and kneading it a bit. I bit back a moan, not wanting to enjoy any second of something that _should _be torture. "Give me an _erotic _lap dance, baby. Just like Lauren over there." Jasper gestured to a blond gyrating on the lap of an overly muscled jock beside us. "I expect your expression to reflect the act you are committing." I altered my sour expression for a sexy smirk. "That's it, baby." He swatted my ass.

I set my hands on his shoulders and pressed my feet to the ground on either side of his lap. I began by grinding my crotch back and forth from his crotch, alternating in pressure. I moved my hands up and down his chest, causing him to moan. "Like this, sir?" I inquired, gripping his hair and pressing his face into my breasts peaking out of my black v neck, continuing to gyrate on his crotch.

"Mmm. Just like that, baby," he groaned softly. "Take your shirt and bra off," Jasper ordered. Slowly, I lifted my shirt over my large breasts and tossed it to the floor. Even more slowly, I removed my bra, causing Jasper to growl with irritation. As soon as I had removed the offending items of clothing, he began kneading my breasts, as I continued with my movements. He tweaked my left nipple, and I let out a soft moan.

"On the floor. Now," he ordered a minute later. "Suck my cock with that mouth of yours that Rosalie says is so fantastic." I got down onto my knees, and began unzipping his pants. His mammoth sized, engorged cock popped out into my face. "Now that I'm settled, we may begin our game. Garrett, you go first." Jasper picked up his cards.

I licked the pre cum off the tip of his cock. I guided his member to my lips and quickly set my mouth into motion. I took him deep into the back of my throat. Above me, Jasper groaned loudly. I pulled out slowly, smirking all the while at the effect I had on him. I moved my hands to his balls, massaging gently, as I took the top of his shaft back into his mouth.

I removed my mouth from his cock completely, leaned in, and took one of his balls into my mouth. I sucked it gently, all the while continuing my ministrations on the other. I moved my mouth from his balls, leaving a hand in his place, and plunged my mouth into his cock, swirling and sucking.

Jasper's hands left his cards and gripped his hands into my hair. I bobbed my head in and out slowly. I removed my mouth from his cock, and licked from the base to the shaft with the bottom of my tongue. I blew softly on his member. Jasper moaned loudly.

I plunged my mouth back over his cock, until the rosy tip hit the back of my throat. "Fuck. Pause the game, boys. I have something to take care of." He pulled me from his cock, and pulled me into another room of the pool house. He pushed me against the wall. "You will have no problem with my fucking you here and now, with you?" Jasper inquired, his voice low and sexy, as he slowly unzipped and removed my slacks and panties.

I let out a loud moan as his left hand kneaded my ass and he plunged two of his right fingers into my pussy. "Fuck me now, sir. Please, fuck me."

"As you wish," he chuckled darkly, as he removed his fingers from my clit, and lifted my legs up to his waist. Jasper thrust into me roughly. I moaned with pleasure. He carried me to the bed, where he thrusted in and out.

"Faster, sir! Harder! Please!" I screamed gripping my hands into his hair.

Jasper acquiesced, thrusting in and out, palming my ass and kneading my breasts as he did so. It was minutes before we climaxed. Jasper flopped gently to the side of the bed and smirked at me.

"Good job," he murmured sexily, slightly out of breath.

A/N: Please leave me a review with your thoughts!


End file.
